Always my Girl
by Just Yesterday
Summary: A one shot, Brooke deals with the aftermath of episode 3.16. Some BL, Some NH, mostly Baley friendship. After a shooting, what would you tell the people closest to you?


Title: Always my girl

Author: D. Sollers

Subject: A one shot, Brooke deals with the aftermath of episode 3.16. Some BL, Some NH, mostly Baley friendship. After a shooting, what would you tell the people closest to you?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill. Mark Schwann is the genius behind the show and I am in now way affiliated with him

Author's Note: Okay Buff- here it is. Hope it's to your liking

Brooke slowly walked towards Lucas and buried her head against his chest. He looked down at her briefly as he laced his hands through her hair. For a moment the couple shut their eyes, praying for the day to be over and the pain to stop. Brooke pulled away from Lucas, fear evident in her eyes.

"Luke-," she said as she turned towards the school. "Where's Haley? Did Nathan get to her?" She asked. Karen re joined the couple and turned towards Lucas.

"Where's Keith?"

Lucas was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure he could explain to either of them what it was like in there. The truth was, it was hard for him to put the pieces together. He had went in to follow his brother. His brother's safety had been his concern, until he saw the blood on the floor. Reason had flown out the window when he realized that one of their friends could have been hurt.

Brooke turned towards the ambulance that Peyton was being put into. "Lucas, tell me. Where is Haley?" She asked. Tears began to fall as her emotions got the best of her. Lucas grabbed a hold of her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Nathan and I separated Brooke. He went after Haley and I went to find Peyton," Lucas explained. He turned towards his mother and saw the concern on her face. "Keith- he… he saved Peyton and me. I was bringing her down the stairs when Jimmy approached us. He had a gun and I wasn't sure if he was going to kill us or not."

Karen held a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God…"

"Keith was talking to him and got him to let us go."

Karen shook her head and pulled Lucas towards her. "My boy, I can't believe I almost lost you." Lucas hugged his mother and looked at his girlfriend.

"You two will never lose me, I promise."

Brooke watched the scene between the two and turned towards Peyton. "Lucas, I need you to go with her. Someone needs to be with Peyton right now and I have to stay to see if Haley's alright."

"I'm not leaving you," Lucas said as he pulled himself away from his mother and grasped his girlfriends hand. "All I could think about when I was in there was getting back out here. To you. I'm not walking away now."

Brooke smiled for a moment and shook her head. She needed him to go so that she could stay. "Lucas, I promise I will be okay. But it's Haley and I need to make sure she's okay." Lucas knew Brooke was serious with her decision and knew he had to go. He turned briefly to his mother.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Karen nodded her head and turned towards the school building. "I'm just going to wait here. For Keith." The words were simple, but Lucas couldn't help but here the desperation in her voice. Keith had gotten Peyton and him out safe, but who was to say that he was? Lucas nodded his head and kissed his mother gently on the cheek. He turned towards Brooke and kissed her forehead.

"I love you both."

"Did you hear that?" Rachel cried, turning towards Nathan and Haley. The couple nodded their heads and looked down at the floor. The second gun shot rang threw the entire school. The group of teenagers turned towards each other. "Is it safe now?" She asked.

Mouth shook his head no and put his head in his hands. "It's never going to be safe again," Skills and Nathan turned towards him, aware of just how truthful his words were. Haley placed her head against Nathan's chest and cried.

"This can't be it Nathan," she said as she looked up at him. "We have so much left to do. There's college and my music and I want to marry you in front of our family and friends." When she said the words, realization hit her. "Where's Luke? Brooke?"

Nathan looked at the floor and then back up at her. "Lucas went to find Peyton, We saw blood and Brooke had said that Peyton had been with her…" Nathan rambled. Haley nodded her head and pulled him closer to her. She placed her hand over his wedding band that hung around his neck and shut her eyes.

"Brooke's safe then?" She asked quietly.

Nathan nodded his head sadly as he turned towards Skills. "You think we should try to get out of here?" He asked. Skills shrugged his shoulders and looked towards the door. He wanted to say yes, that the boy he had grown up with wasn't dangerous and would never hurt any of them. But he had heard the gun shots in the hallway and wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"I don't know anymore dawg."

Mouth turned towards Skills and shook his head. "Maybe I should go out there…" He offered.

"Are you kidding Mouth? You could get shot too," Rachel said as she stood up. "We'll stay in here, they'll come for us. They will." Rachel's resolve was evident and she walked towards the door. As she placed her ear against it, she heard men talking. "Someone's here," she whispered.

The group of teenagers made their way to the door and Nathan took his place in front of his wife. She slipped her tiny hand into his and squeezed it. "Always," she whispered to herself. He smiled at her briefly before shaking his head.

"Forever."

What happened next had surprised everyone. Brooke and Karen both stood in the front of the school building, waiting for their loved ones safe exit. One by one, the teenagers exited the building. First Rachel, followed slowly by Mouth and then Nathan and Haley at once. Their heads were hung down and followed slowly behind them was Dan and a few of the swat team.

When Keith didn't exit the building, Brooke turned towards Karen. "Maybe he's still in there talking to someone…" She offered. She knew the chances of him being left behind alone were slim to none, but didn't want to break the woman's heart.

Karen nodded her head, frantic to believe that her love was okay. She ran towards the group and towards Dan. "Where is he Dan? Where's Keith?" She screamed.

Brooke walked towards her friends slowly and walked past Rachel. For a brief moment they locked eyes and Brooke mumbled an 'I'm sorry.' The two had never gotten along and perhaps they would never be friends, but the day had taught Brooke something. There was no need to harbor hate for anyone and she had made a promise to herself that she would be a better person. Rachel too nodded her head and silently agreed.

Mouth was the next person she sawas she threw her arms around him. "Mouth, I am so glad you're okay," she whispered into his ear. He nodded his head and pulled away from her. "I'm sorry about…" Brooke began to say something, but Mouth cut her off.

"It's okay Brooke. We're friends. We'll always be friends."

His words were simple and true and Brooke nodded her head as he walked towards his parents. She could make out in the distance the sound of Karen's sobs, but didn't move. Her best friend and her best friends husband were alive. She rushed towards both of them, bringing both of them towards her in a hug.

"Oh my God, I was so worried," Brooke cried as she pulled away from them. Haley and Nathan nodded their heads in appreciation and Nathan turned towards Haley. "I've gotta go talk to my dad. Are you okay?" He asked her. She hesitated for a moment and then nodded her head sadly. Brooke watched as the two whispered I love you's and she turned towards Nathan.

"You're a hero Nathan. What you did… was amazing."

He shook his head no and turned towards Haley briefly. "She's my wife Brooke. I would do anything for her. Keep her safe for me?" He asked as she agreed to do just that. The two girls watched as Nathan walked off and they turned to look at each other.

"Hales…"

"Brooke.."

The two laughed briefly, before Brooke brought her friend back in a hug. "Let me go first okay? This whole thing was an eye opener Haley, it really was. If anything, it taught me to say what I really feel about things."

"Uh oh…" Haley said as they walked towards the parking lot. Brooke shook her head and sighed. "No, it's nothing bad. I just realized… that if something had ever happened to you, I don't know what I would have done," she said as she turned towards Haley. "I know that Peyton and I have been best friends since… well forever- but this past year, it's been us, Haley. The two of us and I just want you to know, how much that has meant to me."

Haley nodded her head and brought her friend into another hug. She shut her eyes and let the tears begin to fall. "I was so scared in there Brooke, so scared. Scared for Nathan and me. Scared for Lucas…. For you. Whatever you just said, ditto. I love you Brooke."

"I love you too tutor girl," she said as she nodded her head. "You're my girl?"

Haley laughed briefly and nodded her head. "Always."

**_the end._**

**_Well, did you like it? Hate it? Let me know._**


End file.
